Bloodfin Senators
Bloodfin Senators Senators do NOT have any staff powers ---- City Senator - ' *Architect *Politician 'Combat Crafting Senator - ' *Armorsmith *Smuggler *Weaponsmith 'Entertainment Senator - Ehja *Dancer *Entertainer *Image Designer *Musician Jedi Senator - ''' '''Mechanical Crafting Senator *Droid Engineer *Shipwright *Technician Medical Senator - ''' *Combat Medic *Doctor *Medic '''Melee Senator *Fencer *Pikeman *Swordsman *Teras Kasi Non-Combat Senator -''' *Artisan *Chef *Tailor 'Outdoors Senator - ' *Ranger *Scout '''Pet Senator - Sien *Bio-Engineer *Creature Handler Ranged Senator - Gibro *Carbineer *Pistoleer *Riflemen 'Specialized Combat Senator - ' *Bounty Hunter *Commando *Squad Leader Senator Nominations and Voting Applications for Senator -In order to be considered for nomination to a Senate seat you must be on Bloodfin and have played for 1 month or more -You MUST have a toon in the area of Senate you are seeking -You must not have any warnings on your account -Once all applications are put forth, you will be required to answer any questions that the Community brings up to you on the forums after a 48 hour time period, the voting poll will be put up for Community Vote. -All Nominations are to be emailed to Bloodfingmrose@hotmail.com (anything recieved outside of this will NOT be accepted, this is to eliminate and cut down the 983248 posts for the same nomination) This is the DEV email account. -They can NOT be a member of Staff Rules for Voting for Senator -Your account must have been active -You MUST play Bloodfin to vote (and log in frequently and play) -No more then 1 vote per IP (duplicate votes will NOT count) -Staff members DO NOT VOTE unless a tie -All voting takes place on the forum poll -Absolutely NO SMEAR campaigns will be tolerated. The election poll will be closed and the Dev team will immediately decide the winner. Expectations of a Senator -Knowledge of the Senate position you are seeking -Being active in community both game, and forums -Works well with others You will be who the Community seeks out first with issues with your class. The Dev team asks that you will keep a lock stickied thread in your forum section with any issues of your class so that we can not only find it easily, but work in it 1 by 1. Also that the community can see what we are working on class wise. Please remember that you are required to partake in Senate meetings, and provide bug updates, and work with the community, and Dev Team. You represent the Community of Bloodfin, not yourself, when you are talking about decisions that benefit the class. You must be able to represent both PVE and PVP sides fairly. You are not being asked to completely give up your play time to be Senator, however you must devote a little bit of time each day to commit to this. Getting with players, following forums, and galaxy chat for questions about the area you are involved in. Writing up those bug reports, keeping a list of known issues, and fixes that happen along the way. Get with other Senators to test things, or run by numbers to come up with possible solutions perhaps even before getting with the Dev team. You will have direct access to the Dev team. We do have a facebook group set up for Senators only that are in so that you also have instant communication with each other as well, other then the forums. The Dev Team thanks you so much for wanting to be part of the Bloodfin Senate, and we look forward to working with you all.